


Chicken Pie

by Vavi_14



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Before season 1, Norman's adolescence, Other, Slice of Life, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vavi_14/pseuds/Vavi_14
Summary: Norman e Norma, malanni di stagione indesiderati e un pasticcio di pollo da preparare.
Relationships: Norma Bates & Norman Bates
Kudos: 1





	Chicken Pie

  
«Etchù!»  
Norma soffocò l’ennesimo starnuto in un fazzoletto, soffiandosi fragorosamente il naso, per poi riporlo nella tasca destra del grembiule da cucina. A giudicare da quanto fastidioso era diventato un atto apparentemente naturale e indolore come lo starnutire, il suo naso doveva aver assunto le sembianze di un pomodoro gonfio e rosso, a forza dell’eccessivo strofinare.  
Si lavò per bene le mani e i polsi prima di ricominciare da dove aveva lasciato: il ripieno per il pasticcio di pollo si era già intiepidito, per cui andò alla ricerca della tortiera da imburrare e infarinare prima di riporvi la pasta sfoglia.  
«Mamma, forse non dovresti-»  
«Sto bene».  
Un’affermazione laconica e stizzita bastò per mettere a tacere il timido tentativo del figlio. Norma non aveva nessuna intenzione di sentirsi rinfacciare ciò che già sapeva: bisognava davvero avere due cetrioli al posto degli occhi per non vedere in che stato l’unica donna di casa si accingeva a continuare le proprie faccende, come se nemmeno i più intensi malanni di stagione potessero scalfirla.  
Le pupille di Norman si muovevano veloci, seguendo gli spostamenti frenetici di sua madre. Si lasciò scappare un sospiro silente quando la sentì nuovamente tirare su col naso, ma si sbrigò a tornare con gli occhi sugli schemi di storia che aveva da studiare, non appena la intravide voltarsi nella sua direzione. Girò nervosamente pagina fingendo un’indifferenza alla quale non avrebbe creduto nemmeno lui e si impose di rimanere con le iridi fisse sul quaderno nonostante riusciva nitidamente a percepire lo sguardo della madre su di sé.  
«Che c’è?» domandò allora lei, facendolo sussultare.  
Norman ricambiò la sua occhiata con qualche istante di ritardo.«Niente» rispose, facendo spallucce con finta nonchalance.  
Norma alzò un sopracciglio, ma lui non si scompose. «È solo uno stupido raffreddore» dichiarò come se il figlio ne stesse facendo una questione di stato. «Sopravvivrò».  
Lui si permise di scrutarla con la coda dell’occhio quando la vide tornare ad occuparsi del pasticcio di pollo. «Ma certo» replicò poco dopo, con una leggera nota di amara ironia nella voce, la stessa che sembrava aver animato le parole di Norma poco prima.  
Lei percepì nitidamente la provocazione del figlio, ma stavolta decise di ignorarlo.  
«Sembra che tu lo faccia apposta». Avrebbe tanto voluto tenere la bocca chiusa, ma i movimenti scattosi e spazientiti della madre stavano cominciando ad innervosirlo, per cui decise di continuare anche quando sentì il tonfo metallico di un cucchiaio nel lavandino e si ritrovò a fronteggiare l’espressione esasperata di Norma. «Perché una persona al picco di un’influenza dovrebbe decidere di preparare per cena un pasticcio di pollo?»  
«Che c’è che non va nel pasticcio di pollo?!»  
«Hai capito cosa intendo».  
«Non è necessario che tu rimanga qui, Norman. Se ti dà fastidio vedermi così, puoi andare a studiare in camera tua».  
Sebbene parve un’affermazione inaspettata e carica di una sottile indignazione, Norman riuscì a percepirla per ciò che veramente portava con sé: una chiara richiesta di aiuto. Era molto raro, quasi il limite dell’impossibile, che Norma decidesse di affidarsi a qualcun altro per portare a termine qualcosa che sapeva essere perfettamente in grado di svolgere da sé. Il solo fatto che gli ci era voluta più di una settimana per ammettere di avere un “banale raffreddore” la diceva lunga su quanto gli costasse mostrarsi debole agli occhi degli altri. Non si era piegata nemmeno ai commenti ironici e quasi irrisori di Sam sul suo stato di salute e su come si accingesse a voler mandare avanti la casa sebbene a mala pena si reggesse sui propri piedi. Anzi, sarebbe stato più corretto dire che proprio le frecciatine del marito avevano giocato un ruolo non indifferente nel farle rimboccare le maniche per dimostrare che niente e nessuno poteva fermarla dall’adempiere ai suoi doveri di madre e di moglie. Norman sapeva che sua madre amava cucinare, perciò il fatto che nemmeno mettere le mani in pasta era riuscito a tirarla su di morale, voleva dire che per lei era arrivato il momento di fermarsi e dedicarsi un po' a sé stessa.  
Ma non era così facile farglielo capire senza rischiare di essere _mangiati vivi._  
Norman chiuse il libro e il quaderno, riponendovi sopra l’astuccio; rimase a guardarla finché il cipiglio interrogativo di lei non lo convinse a tentare l’impresa.  
«Non mi dà fastidio, mamma. Mi preoccupa».  
Norma lasciò andare il canovaccio sul banco della cucina, poggiando poi un palmo sul ripiano per adagiarvi parte del proprio peso.  
«Cos’è che ti preoccupa? Ho solo un’influenza, per l’amor del cielo Norman!» esclamò gesticolando, in modo da enfatizzare l’assurdità che, secondo lei, aveva appena detto il figlio.  
Almeno c’era stato un _upgrade_ : ora aveva ammesso di avere anche qualche linea di febbre.  
«Di solito con l’influenza bisognerebbe riposare».  
«Beh, non ne ho bisogno. Non siamo tutti uguali».  
«Nessuno ti darà una medaglia _ad honorem_ per aver preparato un pasticcio nel pieno di una sindrome influenzale, mamma».  
«Che vorrebbe dire?» replicò lei, infastidita dal tono del figlio.  
Norman si premurò di parlarle lentamente. «Non serve che tu faccia tutto questo». Le sopracciglia di Norma si arricciarono formando qualche ruga sulla fronte. «O almeno, non per me».  
Vedendo che la madre sembrava essere a corto di parole, continuò. «Che cavolo vuoi che mi importi di una cena preparata a puntino, se poi devo vederti così». Norma sembrò non apprezzare particolarmente l’accento che il figlio aveva messo sulla parola “ _così_ ”, ma non fece in tempo a replicare che lui proseguì il suo discorso. «Lo sai quanto mi piace il tuo pasticcio di pollo. Lo mangerei anche tutti i giorni, credimi». L’espressione di Norma sembrò rilassarsi un poco. «Ma posso farne a meno e credo anche papà». Su quest’ultima asserzione Norma non ne era del tutto certa, ma evitò di farlo notare anche al figlio. L’ultima volta che aveva lasciato il marito senza cena lui gliel’aveva rinfacciato per un mese intero.  
«Preferisco mangiare sandwich per una settimana di seguito, piuttosto».  
Norma si adagiò con la schiena al piano cottura, massaggiandosi brevemente le tempie, per poi tirarsi indietro un ciuffo di capelli. «Sai che sofferenza» commentò, ma stavolta si percepiva un tono più morbido e Norman riuscì ad intravedere un mezzo sorriso sul volto della madre. «Qualche anno fa avresti tirato a campare a pane e pancetta, se fosse stato per te».  
A quel punto anche Norman le sorrise e già sembrava che l’atmosfera nella stanza fosse meno tesa.  
«Lascialo fare a me» aggiunse lui facendosi coraggio, ora che sua madre sembrava aver allentato un poco le redini. Norma seguì l’indice del figlio rivolto verso il tortino che aspettava solo di poter essere rivestito e infornato.  
In realtà, senza aspettare una conferma, Norman lasciò il proprio sgabello e, sotto gli occhi confusi della madre, le slegò il grembiule, conducendola poi gentilmente ad occupare il suo posto. Ignorò qualche debole protesta di quest’ultima, per poi indossare lui stesso quel delizioso riquadro di stoffa ed ottenere una dolce risata come risposta.  
«Sta meglio a te che a me» commentò Norma, adagiando entrambi i gomiti sul tavolo e sentendo tutta la stanchezza accumulata nei giorni precedenti pesare in modo spaventoso sulle proprie spalle.  
Norman si tirò su le maniche. «Ti ho vista farlo un centinaio di volte, non sbaglierò». La buona volontà del figlio finì per sciogliere definitivamente – e in molto meno di tempo di quanto si sarebbe aspettata - ogni sua più ostinata reticenza. Doveva sul serio aver esaurito anche la più piccola riserva di energia disponibile. Ma non aveva intenzione di lasciarlo solo ai fornelli, e forse anche il fatto che lo stesso Norman avesse preferito farla rimanere lì con lui, significava che non era poi tanto sicuro delle sue capacità come aveva decantato poco prima.  
«Fai aderire bene le due sfoglie, schiaccia i bordi con le dita».  
«E dopo spennello con l’uovo, giusto?»  
«Riunisci meglio l’impasto al centro per favore, è troppo disomogeneo».  
Norman non si lasciò affatto scoraggiare dalle indicazioni puntigliose della madre e seguì le istruzioni alla lettera, fino a far arrivare il pasticcio, miracolosamente ancora intatto, sulla teglia del forno. Impostò la temperatura a 180 gradi, per poi voltarsi e dichiarare vittoria, ma si trattenne scorgendo Norma sul punto di addormentarsi con la testa sul tavolo.  
«Ok mamma, ora vai a dormire, ci penso io qui» le sussurrò aiutandola ad alzarsi.  
Lei aprì gli occhi disorientata, per poi fare una leggera resistenza. «Bisogna prendere il tempo, deve stare 50 minuti esatti, e bisogna controllare la doratura e-»  
«Ti ho detto che me occupo io, va bene?»  
«Ma -»  
«Se vedo che il forno prende fuoco, chiamo i pompieri. Tranquilla».  
«Norman!»  
« _Vaaaai_ ».  
Lui la spinse dolcemente verso il corridoio, sperando che si decidesse a raggiungere la camera da letto senza ulteriori proteste. Lei si arrestò, ma questa volta non fu per opporsi: stampò invece un bacio sulla fronte del figlio, carezzandogli i capelli. «Grazie», si arrese guardandolo con affetto e stringendogli il volto tra le mani. «Cosa ho fatto per meritare un figlio così?» Non si riferiva solo al pasticcio, ovviamente. Norman aveva sempre avuto, fin dalla tenera età, una spiccata sensibilità e una capacità di provare empatia nei confronti degli altri che di certo, pensava Norma, non aveva ereditato né da lei, né da Sam. Era il suo orgoglio più grande e lo sarebbe stato sempre.  
Norman si liberò dalla stretta della madre attorno al proprio viso, per poterla inglobare a sua volta in un abbraccio. «I pasticci di pollo più buoni d’America!»  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Un semplice, semplicissimo momento madre-figlio qualche anno prima della partenza per White Pine Bay.  
Se c'è qualche fan italiano di Bates Motel vi prego, battete un colpo. Ho il bisogno fisiologico di condividere quest'insana passione con qualcuno XD.  
Scherzi a parte, grazie di cuore per esservi fermati a leggere <3  
Un saluto,  
  
_Vavi_


End file.
